The present disclosure relates to an image sensor, an endoscope, and an endoscope system.
In recent years, there is a known technique of reducing the chip area of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor by stacking a pixel chip including a photoelectric converter and a peripheral circuit chip constituting a controller and a signal processor as a peripheral circuit of the pixel chip (refer to JP 5-268535 A). A technique using a through-connection conductor (or through-silicon via (TSV)) is known as a means for electrically connecting between the stacked chips (refer to JP 2015-156516 A).